


A Family Lost, and Reunited

by LuminousII



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Character Death, Dursleys are awful, Gen, Harry can see ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, idk why I wrote this but here we are, very sad, will i make that a real tag? stay tuned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousII/pseuds/LuminousII
Summary: A very depressing account of what could have happened in canon, plus some ghosts.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	A Family Lost, and Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly kinda sorry for this tbh? like this has bounced around in my head for a while (despite what my recent submissions would have you believe), but only recently wrote it down.  
> Anyway, this is a VERY sad fic, features depression, child abuse, and suicide, with a bad (or good?) ending.  
> Also Harry's name change is from a draft in which I was writing out some other ideas, and just didn't change it, so there you go.

Hadrian Rose Potter enters the world on July 31st, 1980. Lily Potter, exhausted though she is from labor, practically radiates love when she holds him. James Potter is no better, and later, when Hadrian is introduced to the rest of his family, he is surrounded by love and devotion.  
It will not last.  
One day later, his parents go from two to four. James and Lily Potter want their son to know he is loved, and Remus and Sirius Black-Lupin are only too happy to oblige them. The blood adoption changes nothing, not yet at least. It doesn’t matter to his parents, they already know he will be beautiful.  
How could he not be? He is already.  
Hadrian is a perfect baby, according to his parents. He is quiet, and has been since birth, never throwing tantrums or hissy fits. Whenever he needs anything, Hadrian gets their attention calmly, with cries just loud enough to be heard. He sleeps often, and doesn’t keep the new parents up all night. They stay up all night anyway, just looking at their perfect baby boy.  
Hadrian displays his first accidental magic mere months later, summoning a toy from across the room, and levitating it around him in full view of his family. Everyone is so proud, and coo at the very happy baby. They know he will be a powerful child, but they don’t really care. He could have been a squib, and they would have loved him just as fiercely.  
When Hadrian is nine months old, their old headmaster approaches them, and warns them of a prophecy involving their precious boy. Both parents make plans with the headmaster, and as soon as he leaves, contact their friends and truly plan. No matter what they must do, Hadrian will be safe. They would sooner burn all of magical Britain to the ground than let that monster have their baby.  
They, unfortunately, didn’t plan on more than one monster coming for their baby.  
The family moves from place to place, never staying for more than a few weeks. Sirius and Remus bring them more things to learn, to help protect. They create so many escapes and backups.  
And yet, it is not enough when faced with betrayal. On October 31st, 1981, it ended.  
The happy family of three are relaxing in Godric’s Hollow when the door is blasted in. Lily and James immediately try to leave only to find their escapes nullified. They tearfully meet eyes for the last time as she flees upstairs with Hadrian. James buys them time with his wand, almost feral in defense of his family.  
There is a yell. Then a crash. Then silence.  
Lily bursts into the nursery, choking back a sob. Placing her little Rose in the crib, she turns to face the door, throwing every ward she knows at it. It will not be enough, but all she needs now is time. She will not leave this planet until she is certain this creature will be dead the moment he tries to harm her child.  
Voldemort bangs the door open, and duels another Potter.  
The magic builds.  
The result is the same as before.  
Grievously, but not fatally, wounded, Voldemort snarls and approaches the child, ready to end it all.  
In his rage and weakness, he doesn’t notice.  
There is a flash of green. A dome of gold. A scream. Ash.  
Sirius Black-Lupin feels his friends fade as he rushes towards them, too late.  
Remus Black-Lupin howls in rage and grief for the lost.  
There will be yet more tragedy tonight, however.  
Sirius rushes into the house, hoping with everything he is that what he felt was an illusion.  
Instead he finds only death.  
That is, until he finds little Hadrian, their Rose. So delirious with relief that his precious pup is alive, that he fails to notice his surroundings.  
Fails to notice a little twinkle in the corner of the room.  
Suddenly, he feels the overwhelming urge to hunt Peter Pettigrew. He hands Hadrian over to Hagrid, who suddenly appears, with little fuss and promptly leaves to chase down a rat.  
He is in Azkaban within the day.  
Remus, upon returning, is pushed aside at every turn, until a sudden crushing depression overcomes him. He vanishes, believing everyone better without him around.  
And Hadrian? He is left on a doorstep on a chilly November night.  
The next morning, a shriek awakes him. He is carted inside, and the shrieking continues with increasing volume as a letter is read.  
Shrieking devolved into muttering, which then devolves into hated glares.  
Hadrian stares back.  
Later, he thinks this was his first mistake. He is wrong, of course.  
His first mistake with these people was being born at all.  
It takes him a while to realize that he can see things other people can’t see.  
Namely, his dead parents.  
He didn’t understand at first, why his parents wouldn’t hold him anymore, or never brought him food, or didn’t let him out of the cupboard. He’d thought to question Aunt Petunia, but something else distracted him first, and well.  
Questions were heavily frowned upon.  
So instead Hadrian went to the ghosts of his parents and talked. They couldn’t seem to talk back, but that was fine.  
It was nice to know somebody cared, enough if they couldn’t interact.  
Elsewhere, a man on a dreary and cold island succumbed to a sudden illness that swept through the island, killing many of the inhabitants.  
A man with long black hair and silver eyes appeared to Hadrian the next day, and both smiled at each other, the child not yet realizing what this meant.  
He realized hours later, and Hadrian cried himself to sleep that night.  
Aunt and Uncle forced him to start doing chores around the house. Anytime he messed up, or didn’t finish the chores in time, he was denied food.  
One day, Uncle came home upset, because he didn’t get his promotion at work. He quickly got drunk, and distractedly kicked Hadrian as he was getting him another drink. This, of course, caused Hadrian to stumble and fall with the drink still in his hand. Uncle was furious, and started kicking him until he was a broken and bleeding ball on the floor. His parents, all three of them, were furious and concerned and tried to help until he lost consciousness.  
He was perfectly fine the next day.  
The day of the full moon, a man succumbed to his depression and lost pack bonds, and committed suicide.  
A tall man with amber eyes and brown hair joined the group in sadly watching over Hadrian the next day.  
Upon seeing him for the first time, Hadrian cries for what he has lost.  
His chores are getting longer, his relatives are becoming crueler, he’s getting less food, there’s just so much pain, Hadrian really misses his family, despite them actually being there all the time and-  
Hadrian has an idea.  
A lost child walks into the arms of his family, and smiles.


End file.
